Venganza frustrada
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Yuri fue violado y asesinado, su alma vaga incansablemente hasta que "alguien" cumple su deseo de ser revivido y re-encontrarse con su asesino. Pero, algunas cosas no son como piensas que son. Pliroy.


Prompts día 22: Reencarnación.

Venganza Frustrada

Por: Jesse L Black

En un mundo regido por el bien y el mal, por la bondad y el desamor, por la pureza y la impureza. El alma perdida de un joven de quince años vagaba por los extensos valles de la consciencia más pura del ser divino. Llevaba una enorme mochila, una pesada, mientras sus ojos se mantenían firme hacia delante. Se detuvo, sabía que no estaba ni por asomo cerca pero no le importó, continuó así con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada cansada esperando encontrarse con el ser que lo llevó allí.  
No estaba en el paraíso, su alma había sido mancillada y denigrada por sus deseos de venganza y odio que no podía lidiar en su corazón.

Suspira fuerte y escucha una voz, una voz fuerte, no era la del santo padre sino una más hosca, gruesa y fornida. El joven de piel nivea levanta la mirada.

−Tú me trajiste aquí ¿verdad? −preguntó, pero solo silencio encontró como respuesta−. Yo necesito hacer, necesito vengarme, mi cuerpo está así producto de la vida miserable que me tocó vivir. Sin alimento, sin agua, simplemente frustrado −el muchacho comenzó a materializarse, traía varios moretones adornando su bello y escultural cuerpo, además de un rostro golpeado.

−¿Qué es lo que deseas, Yuri Plisetsky? −la voz al fin respondió con una interrogante.

−Necesito vengarme de él...

−¿Vengarte? ¿Podrás? −parecía burlarse de él, Yuri gruñó.

−¡No estoy jugando!

−Yo tampoco, Yuri −murmuró−. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

−Matarlo...−respondió firmemente−. Como él me mató a mí.

Yuri Plisetsky era un niño ruso que vivía cerca del pueblo de Sochi durante los años 1970-1976. Tenía quince años cuando fue asesinado. Aunque su alma en pena continuaba vagando los parajes entre el cielo y el infierno, aun no se atrevía a dirigirse a ninguno de los dos. En el paraíso no lo aceptaban por su corazón ennegrecido a causa de la venganza, del placer incontenible de la muerte de su perpetrador. Mientras que al infierno, no se le permitía su paso dado que en sus quince años de vida jamás había cometido ningún acto que pudiera ocasionar ser llevado entre las flamas del infierno.

El 4 de enero de 1976, el joven ruso que en ese momento tenía quince años se encontraba en el patio de su casa donde vivía con su abuelo, el anciano estaba dentro preparando la comida mientras Yuri caminaba por las calles en compañía de su gato.

Las únicas memorias que el alma del ruso habían conservado era como lo arrastraban a golpes a un callejón y era violado de forma agresiva por un muchacho quien le ahorcó con sus manos hasta matarlo.

El cuerpo de Yuri aun contaba con las marcas en su cuello, el moretón en su ojo derecho, las piernas sangrantes y el dolor en el alma, la esencia del vil cerdo que le violó dentro de si. Desde que su alma se despegó de su cuerpo ha visto todo lo que continuó luego de ello. El encuentro de su cuerpo, decirle la noticia a su abuelo, ver su propia autopsia, la gente llorar en el vecindario. El dolor de su pecho era tan fuerte que era incapaz de abandonar el mundo.

−¡Quiero encarnar nuevamente! −pidió, casi a los gritos mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

−Yuri, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que falleciste...

−¡Fui asesinado! −el grito del joven hizo alertar a las almas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

−¿Deseas buscar y encontrarte con tu asesino? −preguntó, Yuri afirma−. Sabes que si te doy este privilegio, probablemente te ganes un boleto hacia el infierno, pues, te estoy dando la posibilidad que vuelvas a la vida y a la vez, arrebates una.

−¡No me importa! Si debo arder en las llamas del inframundo con tal de obtener mi venganza −levanta sus ropajes para mostrar sus piernas, aun con moretones−. Mírame, estoy aun con las marcas que dejó sobre mi cuerpo ese bastardo, a pesar que éste se encuentra podrido.

−No solamente tu cuerpo fue violado, sino también tu alma, Yuri −apretó los labios el menor, y miró el cielo con rabia−. De acuerdo Yuri, te daré lo que tanto anhelas, pero en cambio, debes darme algo a cambio.

−Lo que sea...

−Recordarás eternamente lo que ese tipo te hizo, aunque pasen mil años, aun recordarás, cuando te encuentres con él en cada vida que tengas...tu alma estará violada el resto de tu existencia.

−¿Debo recordarlo uno y otra vez?

−El precio es muy alto mi querido Yuri...

−¡Acepto!

−De acuerdo, pero antes de irte, quiero decirte que él ha nacido hace unos años en Canadá, probablemente te encuentres con él en algún momento de tu vida...y tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa.

−¡Déjate de tonterías y envíame a la tierra! −la otra persona ríe un poco mientras Yuri siente como se desvanece en el aire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **4 de enero de 2017.**

Se levantó agitado, sudado, nuevamente el mismo sueño. Tiró de sus mantas y observó sus piernas intactas, todo fue una pesadilla, una mal jugarreta del destino. Yuri Plisetsky había nacido en el seno de una familia de bajos recursos, por lo cual fue entregado a un hogar en el barrio de Moscú, tenía quince años.  
El joven ruso era bastante particular, siempre se lo veía solo y pensante, sin que nadie lo moleste, no deseaba tener compañía ni tampoco era agradable como para que alguien se acercara. Practicaba patinaje artístico y eso esa lo que hacía al hogar mantenerse de pie.

Esa mañana se levantó y desayunó junto a los otros niños, al ser de los mayores tenía que cuidar los patios para que los más pequeños no se lastimen, así había sido toda su vida, protegiendo a los demás cuando él nunca fue protegido. Yuri sabía exactamente por qué estaba vivo y comprendía la naturaleza de las cosas mejor que nadie, por lo cual, entendía que su destino era matar y morir luego. No deseaba mantenerse más tiempo en el mundo, solo quería obtener su venganza e irse de allí, partir para poder descansar.

−Vendrá un chico nuevo a ayudar −comentó la hermana Ariadna al monje, este asintió mientras Yuri se da la vuelta−. Creo que su nombre es Jean Leroy, fue adoptado a los cuatro años por Alain y Natalie Leroy.

−Oh, sí, el pequeño Jean −Yuri pestañea, ese nombre le es familiar, pero no sabe si es porque de pequeño era mencionado constantemente el hogar o porque lo conocía de otro lado.

−Traerá comida y juguetes para los niños.

Yuri dejó de prestarle atención cuando vio que un niño se había lastimado, bufó colérico y fue a atenderlo. ¡Odiaba a los niños!

Pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde ayudando a los monjes y hermanas que vivían en la casa hogar hasta que un grupo de niños salió corriendo hacia una esquina. Yuri no comprendía por qué la emoción de los infantes hasta darse vuelta. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules repartía juguetes. Sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse y se cerraron involuntariamente para recordar.

Un chico de quince años corriendo, siendo agarrado de los cabellos y arrastrado a un callejón. " _ **Por favor, por favor**_ " gritaba, los ojos azules que le miraban, los golpes propinados, la violación sufrida la sentía en carne propia como si le estuviera ocurriendo. Su cuerpo se tensó, se sitió vacilante y desnudo, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear una y otra vez hasta caer de rodillas al suelo e inundarse en ellas, en la angustia. Una hermana lo tomó del hombro pero él se apartó.

−¿Qué ocurrió? −preguntó el muchacho acercándose, pero fue peor. Cuando apenas le tocó un cabello, la imagen y la sensación de volvió más fuerte.

−¡NO ME TOQUES, HIJO DE PUTA! −gritó con fastidio, se levantó y le golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo para salir corriendo.

Los monjes se quedaron sorprendidos, Yuri era un chico amargado pero jamás había tenido tal reacción con ningún invitado. Jean se endereza la quijada mientras mira con procuración al muchacho que se retiró.  
Nadie dijo nada hasta unas horas después, cuando Jean caminando por el hogar volvió a encontrarse con Yuri, esta vez el chico estaba sentado en el césped mirando los bichos pasar de aquí para allá. Sonrió y caminó hacia él con la mejor intención, probablemente el niño había tenido una vida de abusos y necesitaba consuelo.

−Oye...−la voz suave del mayor alertó al más joven−. ¿Necesitas hablar? Yo sé lo que es ser abandonado −murmura y se sienta a su lado, Yuri se tensa, gira su cabeza y lo ve, recuerda nuevamente los sucesos vividos, no le permitirían jamás vivir−. Quieres que...−Jean estirar su mano para acariciar el cabello, pero Yuri se la aparta de un golpe.

−No me toques −gruñó, pero esta vez no huyo, esta vez se quedó sentado allí.

−De acuerdo, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

−No...−murmuró, no se iba, Yuri quería irse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

−Sabes −sonrió y miró el cielo−. Yo fui dejado aquí cuando nací, en un tacho de basura ¿puedes creerlo? −Yuri resopló, claro que podía−. Luego la hermana Ariadna me acunó, en realidad soy de canadá o al menos allí nací, no sé como mi madre llegó a rusia.

−Que interesante −susurró con fastidio.

−¿Y qué hay de ti? −Yuri se da la vuelta, Jean entonces aprovecha para deslizar su mano por la cara del joven ruso y apartarle los cabellos−. Deberías cortarte el cabello, no está bien que ocultes una cara tan bonita.

−¿Eh? −el rostro de Yuri se sonrojó e inmediatamente se apartó del hombre ¿qué estaba pasando?

−Sabes, tengo dos hermanos, son mellizos −comentó alegremente, Yuri apretó sus puños−. Deberías conocerlos, ellos querían venir hoy pero...

−¿Por qué? −cuestionó, Jean pestañea.

−¿Disculpa?

−¿Por qué eres tan amable? −preguntó y volvió a mirarlo, lo observaba con un odio, una furia que no podía encajar en su rostro.

−Pues, mis papás me enseñaron...

−¡No! ¿Por qué eres amable ahora? −gruñó y se dio la vuelta, quería verlo bien, ese rostro que anteriormente estaba lleno de maldad y osadía, de esa arrogancia malsana, ahora se veía completamente diferente−. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

−¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras en un trance? −Jean no comprendía en lo absoluto lo que le pasaba al rubio, pero no quería perturbarlo a preguntas.

−Tu me violaste...−la mirada de Jean cambió a una de sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que Yuri le estaba diciendo.

−¿Qué? Pero ni te to-...

−¡No ahora, estúpido! −Yuri lentamente se fue acercando hacia él hasta quedar encima, con las caderas apoyadas sobre el vientre de Jean y sus manos aferrándose al cuello−. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

−Agh...−Jean intentaba apartar las manos del chico de su cuello, pero aunque este fuera más pequeño, tenía mucha fuerza en sus manos−. Ba...agh...sta...

−...por qué...−lentamente sus brazos flaquearon y dejaron a Jean respirar, aun manteniéndose en esa posición−. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte lo mismo?

−¿De...de qué estas hablando?

" _ **Probablemente te encuentres con él en algún momento de tu vida...y tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa**_ "

Repetía mil veces esa frase en su cabeza mientras su mirada bajaba, Jean ahora podía respirar con normalidad, pero aun le preocupaba ese chico, estaba terriblemente perturbado y por algún motivo se sentía inmensamente culpable. Se levantó, sentándose en el césped nuevamente mientras lo toma de la cintura, esto hace que Yuri lo mire. Los ojos azules estan alejados de lo que eran aquellos de su violador, su mirada serena estaba lejos de aquella dulce y gentil que tenía ahora.

−¿Podemos empezar de cero? Mi nombre es Jean Leroy, mucho gusto −susurró, Yuri abrió sus labios.

−Yuri...−murmura.

−Es un hermoso nombre, Yuri, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un helado? Solo quiero ser tu amigo...−el chico se muerde los labios, lentamente siente una sensación de bien estar en su cuerpo.

Los años pasaron y con ellos, el alma rota de Yuri comenzó a cicatrizar. Jean ayudaba mucho al hogar donde vivía el joven y sobre todo, ayudaba al chico a poder socializar con otras personas. Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos estaban tan íntimamente unidos que no les importaba nada en este mundo más que ellos dos. Yuri le dio su primer beso, su primer abrazo, su primera caricia, su primera vez, todo a Jean el cual lo recibió con todo el amor que puso. Su corazón había cicatrizado con el tiempo y a pesar que aun cuando miraba a Jean veía el rostro de su violador, eran más las veces que veía simplemente a Jean tal cual era.

− _Yuri, a veces la venganza no es buena para el corazón, necesitabas que calme tu vida de alguna forma. He tomado el alma de aquel que odiabas, la he limpiado y le he dado una nueva vida. Tú no sabías la otra parte de la historia, tú no sabías de la enfermedad mental de Jean, ni tampoco de su obsesión hacia ti, tu no sabías que él se suicidó una vez que vio que te había matado, que jamás pudo perdonarse y que él me pidió volverte a encontrar, esta vez para amarte como es debido. A veces odiamos tanto y nos obsesionamos tanto que no vemos la realidad, Yuri. Ahora te enviaré una nueva alma, allí en tu vientre crecerá y tú serás el testigo fundamental, tú la cuidarás y la amarás como nada en esta vida, Jean también lo hará_ −el señor sopla el alma hacia la tierra−. _Mi pequeño Yuri, te protegeré a ti, a tu esposo y a tus hijos, porque esta vez mereces ser feliz, ambos tuvieron una vida llena de odios y rencor, pero el amor los salvará._

Nueve meses después. Nació el primer hijo de la pareja, el primero de muchos que tendrían juntos.

Porque a veces hay finales felices.

 **Fin.**

Sé que el final fue medio a los tironeos, pero es que estaba llorando jajajaja. Perdón. Lo hice en media hora este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Besitos.


End file.
